tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Old Stuck-Up
|last_appearance = Thomas the Tank Engine: The New Collection |creator(s) = Christopher Awdry |nicknames = Old Stuck-Up |gender = Male |country_of_origin = England |relative(s) = *Class 40 *D782 |affiliation = British Railways |basis = BR Class 40 |gauge = |power_type = Diesel-electric |vehicle = Locomotive |fuel_type = Diesel |configuration = 1Co-Co1 |wheels = 16 |top_speed = 90 mph |designer(s) = English Electric |builder(s) = Vulcan Foundry |year_built = December 1960 |visited_sodor = 1983 |year_scrapped = 1983 |number = * BR 40125 * BR D325 |railway = British Railways }} Diesel 40125, nicknamed "Old Stuck-Up" by James, is a haughty diesel from the Other Railway. Biography ''The Railway Series'' BoCo was to show the visiting diesel around, but when he saw steam engines in the shed he refused to go further and insulted the railway for keeping them in service. An angry BoCo left him outside while he went inside the shed himself, and a furious James nicknamed him "Old Stuck-Up". The next day, Old Stuck-Up was about to leave when he remembered he needed refuelling. He attempted to use BoCo and Bear's part of the shed to be refuelled and cleaned, but slid on the oily tracks and crashed into the back of the shed. He was sent home in disgrace after being talked to severely by the Fat Controller; BoCo noted that while he could not hear everything, he did not think it sounded particularly polite. Personality Old Stuck-Up is pompous, rude and arrogant like a lot of unfriendly diesels, and believes that steam power is subpar to diesel. Technical Details Basis Old Stuck-Up is based on a BR Class 40 1Co-Co1. Class 40 and D782 are also members of this class. 200 members of this class were built from 1958 to 1962, and the last was withdrawn in 1985. They were given the nickname "Whistlers" because of the strange whistling noise their engines would make. Seven Class 40s are preserved at the National Railway Museum including D200, the first one built. Unlike most diesels in the Railway Series, Old Stuck-Up's number wasn't fictional. The real 40125 was built in December 1960 as D325 and was the first member of the class built with "split" headcode boxes. It was withdrawn from service in May 1981 and scrapped at Swindon Works in December 1983. File:Real40125.jpg|Old Stuck-Up's basis, The real 40125 Livery Old Stuck-Up is painted in the British Railways' Rail Blue with yellow warning panels. His number, 40125, is painted on the sides of his cab in white. Appearances Railway Series= ''The Railway Series * 'James and the Diesel Engines' - Old Stuck-Up Companion Volumes * '''2005' - Sodor: Reading Between the Lines * 2007 - Thomas the Tank Engine: The New Collection Trivia * Due to the real 40125 being scrapped in December 1983, the setting of "Old Stuck-Up" likely took place before that date. Gallery ''The Railway Series'' Main Series File:OldStuckUpRS2.png File:OldStuckUpRS3.png|Old Stuck-Up with BoCo and James File:OldStuck-UpRS4.png|Old Stuck-Up at Tidmouth File:OldStuckUpRS5.png|Old Stuck-Up crashes through the shed References es:Viejo Engreído he:אולד סטאק-אפ pl:Stary Zrzęda ru:Старый Задавака Category:Railway Series-only Characters Category:Diesel locomotives Category:Real Engines Category:1Co-Co1 Category:The Mainland Category:Other railways Category:Awdry-created characters Category:The Railway Series characters Category:Male characters Category:Standard gauge Category:Visitors Category:Unnamed Engines Category:Scrapped Engines